villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Squint
Squint is the secondary antagonist of the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift, and the main antagonist of Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. He is a prehistoric Palaeolagus-like rabbit and a member of Captain Gutt's crew. He was voiced by Aziz Ansari in Continental Drift, and by Seth Green in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. History He serves as the pirates "bad boy of the crew" and he seems to enjoys his lifestyle. He was lost at sea on a drift of ice cap and found by Gutt and his crew, vowing his life to him and being the very insane one of the group. He and the rest of the crew look down on Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny, he tells his allies to attack and Shira stops his command. Like the rest of the crew, they were enjoying tormenting their prisoners and having fun at the same time. After Shira betrays the crew, Squint becomes the first mate and takes full control of it. In the climax, he was distracted by Shira when she teased him on how cute he is for wiggling his nose and gets stomped on by Ellie. It's unknown what happens to him after being flattened, it's likely he fell off the ship and drowned. Personality and Abilities As the "bad boy" of the pirates, he is deranged, rude, deceitful, and overconfident, as he seems to enjoy laughing at others and heads for battle. His passions are his bone knives and acts of violence. Known to have more energy than the whole crew and it can last for days. He just wants to be a better first mate than Shira. But, seen in picture and scene of the film. He gets agitated for hearing jokes like calling him "Easter Bunny" by Manny did, going in an aggressive state. Also, calling him cute or cuddly just makes him very angry. He may be small and not so strong. He is the fastest and most violent of the crew, always rushing first in battle and can tie up anyone in five seconds, steal someone's booty (food) in three seconds and reappearing after being tossed by Captain Gutt. Gallery Squint.PNG|Squint as he appears in The Great Egg-Scapade. Squint's_agitated_state.jpg 282 010.PNG|Squint's evil grin. File:DVD.png|Squint, Gutt, Gupta and Silas on the Ice Age: Continetal Drift DVD. Flynn_squint_credit.png|Squint in the credits Trivia *Because of the fact that Squint is voiced by Aziz Ansari, they needed someone to match this character small but the big attitude in the film. *He is the "Crash and Eddie" of his group. *He is missing some teeth on his lower jaw and one of the few members of the crew that feeds on plants. *He seems to suffer some issues of rabbit jokes like being called " Easter Bunny" by Manny, going into a twitching state. Only Flynn is surprised to see him like this, the others have seen this before. *Second smallest of the pirates, the smallest is Silas the blue-footed booby. *He hates being called "cute" or "cuddly". *Like a rabbit, he is the energetic one of the crew. *Squint and Sid are the punching bag of their group, Gutt likes to throw him and Manny hits Sid for being or saying something stupid. *Squint had a rivalry with Shira even before she betrays the crew, as he is seen smiling smugly when Gutt berates Shira for not killing Manny and the herd. *In the original draft for Continental Drift, he was going to be the captain, and he would have had a peg-leg. *Nathan Lane was considered for the role of Squint. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Pirates Category:Psychopath Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Twin/Clone Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators